


Innocence (Chapter 30 Scene Insert): HOW TO MAKE A FURBALL

by MikaPoki, Sparkzy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, OCs - Freeform, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, chapter 30 extra, extra scene for Innocence, wolf monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaPoki/pseuds/MikaPoki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkzy/pseuds/Sparkzy
Summary: An extra scene for chapter 30 of Innocence,  where Ember and Rhys do the do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hows it goin'?
> 
> First of all: Holy shit... what the hell did we just write?! I have to say that in no way shape or form are Sparkzy and I furries. Honestly, it makes me a bit uncomfortable. but you know what? The hell with staying in our comfort zones! If we want to improve, we must step out of our box and try writing different things. With that said, we never would have writen this if we did not have platonic wolf monster children. Don't ask how this happened, it just did. And we wanted another puppy in the group, so... we made Ember and Rhys do the do.  
> -MP
> 
> Sup? Look here. It's smut!  
> -Sparkzy

* * *

 

* **click** *

 

Ember sighs as she closes the door to the kids’ room.   _ I knew letting them have that second hot chocolate was a bad idea… _ She was tired.  The “excitement” from earlier plus the added sugar had kept her pups bouncing around well past their bedtime.  

 

“Uh!”

 

Ember startles as she feels warm arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back and close into Rhys as he starts to nuzzle her neck.

 

“R-rhys!”  She whispers harshly in a flustered surprise.

 

“* **chuckle** * Were you ever going to tell me about the human?”

 

She shifts her head to look back at him.  “Eventually… But had I known you’d react that way, maybe not even.”

 

“Hey!”

 

* **giggle** *

 

He gently turns her around so she is now facing him and lightly pressed against his chest.  Bringing up a paw he cups the side of her face and begins to lightly stroke her cheek.  She absolutely loves and hates how he can so easily disarm her with a simple look and touch.

 

“I love you”  He whispers quietly at her.

 

She felt her breath hitch at his admission.  

 

* **sigh** * 

 

Closing her eyes, she melts into his paw.  “I love you too.”

 

Taking away his paw, he then gently tugs her towards their room.  “Let’s talk.”

 

“Ok.”  She breaths out slightly dazed as they enter their bedroom.

 

********

Rhys was on his way to their bedroom when he saw Ember coming out of the pups bedroom. He stopped mid step as he was overcome with emotion at simply glancing up at his mate. There weren’t a lot of times where he could just admire her like this. The light shining overhead had produced a shine on her fur, outlining her with an almost angelic glow. She hadn’t noticed him yet. Stepping towards her, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down her curves. His ears twitch as she lets out a sigh. Her mind was elsewhere.  He could tell.  Yet with her so close and her scent permeating his nose, it only made him want her  _ here _ with him.

 

“Uh!” He closed his eyes, enjoying her presence. Feeling her body heat against him. “R-Rhys!” She was flustered; not many had seen her in this state and for that he couldn’t help but feel smug. He fell in love with the strong willed and bullheaded Ember. But in moments like these, where he could make her walls come crashing down, did he realize that no one could be a better soulmate than she was to him. A low chuckle erupted from deep within his chest.

 

“Were you ever going to tell me about the human?” She looks up at him, but he can only see her blue eye staring up at him. If he didn’t watch himself he could get lost in her eyes.

 

“Eventually… But had I known you’d react that way, maybe not even.” Rhys felt a twinge of annoyance in his SOUL. He didn’t like her keeping things from him, he had to stop himself from grinding his own teeth. 

 

“Hey!” He laces his tone with a playful sort of annoyance. Yet all of that seems to melt away as he heard her giggle. He turned her around, soaking in the smile she was flashing- only for him. Feeling the corners of his own mouth turn up, he stares down into her eyes, as he strokes her cheek. He absolutely loved her and always felt like he didn’t tell her enough. 

 

“I love you.” he whispers earnestly. The look he saw spark in her eyes every time he said that to her, was worth everything he had been through to be with her. She lets out a sigh, as she leans into his paw- successfully making his SOUL flutter within his chest.

 

“I love you too.” This might be the hundredth time he heard her say it to him, but every time she said it... it was as if it were the first time. How did he get so lucky?

 

“Let’s talk,” he grips her paw, leading her to the bedroom once he hears her agree.  Once inside the room he closes the door behind her.  Turning around, he’s overcome with a different emotion- the need to talk thrown towards the back of his mind.   _ Fuck. _  She was beautiful.  She was beautiful and she was  **his** .  He wants her, there’s no denying it.  With a shaky breath he moves closer to her.  She looks up at his towering form as he pushes her against the wall. His paws finding hers as he pins them to the door beside her head.

 

“Rhys? Wh-” He silences her with a kiss.  It’s been too long since she’s been in his arms. He feels a shudder from her. He knows just how to unravel her. He pulls back slightly, catching the growing need and want in her eyes. She lets out a small whimper, the sound sending chills up his spine.

 

His paws start to roam her body, and he has to fight the urge to rip her favorite hoodie off of her. He can smell her, her scent fills the air, and he feels as if he can’t get enough of it.

 

“Rhys,” Ember whines, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.   _ Fuck… _  His paws pause and tighten on her hips as he grits his maw.  Dipping his head down, he shakily growls into her ear- satisfyingly earning himself a hitched breath from her.  

 

“Do you fucking know what you do to me?”  Fuck, he could feel her SOUL pulse in excitement.  And frankly, so was his as he stood slightly trembling with the overwhelming desire to just take her right then and there.

 

“Rh-”  He cut her off as he crashed his lips against hers, all the while tightening his grip and hoisting her up against the wall.

 

* **gasp** *

********

Ember wraps her legs around his waist as she’s hoisted up against the wall.  

 

“Mmmm”

 

She couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure as he shortened the distance between them, painfully- no… agonizingly starting to rut slowly against her covered pelvis.  The clothes creating a delicious sensation from the friction between them.  She couldn’t help but let out a soft whine, trying all her best to move along with him.  It’s been too long.

 

“No.”  He growled into her neck as his paws tightened around her thighs, successfully holding her still and in place.  She felt herself tremble with want.   "Someone shouldn't have hid the human from me. You should be punished." He whispers smoothly in her ear.  Again she felt her breath hitch with excitement as she leaned her head back into the wall.   _ Fuuuuck… please, don’t stall… just fuck me... _

 

“Punished?”  She felt herself whisper out.  She knew she was far gone with desire.  Her walls were fully down, and in their wake was a vulnerable version of herself that only Rhys was allowed to see.  

 

* **gasp** *

 

She’s startled out of her daze for a moment as Rhys tightens his hold on her and gently lays her on their bed.

********

 

Rhys looked down at his mate as she lied there on their bed, his SOUL fluttering in his chest as he marveled at her beauty. She looked up at him as she bit her bottom lip. He wanted to take her right then and there, but no… He needed to make sure she was happy first. He bends down and kisses her, hoping that she could feel the deep love he had for her in such a simple action.

 

His fingers find the edges of her hoodie and her shirt underneath, letting them graze across her stomach as he slowly starts to pull them off of her. He can feel her respond with a shiver and a whimper, her eyes pleading with him- but he’s not having any of that. He pulls the hoodie and shirt completely off. He’s seen this sight a thousand times before but he swears with every time, she is even more beautiful. 

 

Upon taking the obtrusive article of clothing, he slowly traces his paw down, down, down towards her pants.  The slow speed of which he moved making each twitch and gasp of her body more delicious than the last.  He couldn’t help but let out a dark little chuckle as he then trailed down to join the paw that had settled at her waist band.

 

“* **shudder** * R-rhys stop teas- * **gasp** *”

 

He was rewarded with her soft little moans as he kissed the lightly furred skin of her belly and between her waistband- making sure to kiss each stretch mark she had. Each stretch mark symbolizing something that both he and her had created.   

 

“Be still.”  He growled in mock annoyance as he restricted her wiggling once more.  He couldn’t have her moving… not if he was to take his time with her.  His self control was already strained.  He’s brought back from his mind as she whines lightly, causing him to chuckle and decide that he had taken enough time in that particular spot.  Resuming, he pulls down her pants with one decisive tug, taking her underwear off with them.

 

_ Fuck _ .  Perhaps he should have moved a little slower there.  Her scent was absolutely intoxicating and starting to drive him mad.  Slowly trailing back up, he pauses at her now exposed glistening lower half.  Gritting his teeth he takes a good heavenly breath, causing a deep growl to escape him.   _ Get it together… _  He lets out a puff of warm breath, earning another whimper from his mate.  Controlling his nearly crippling desire, he slowly continues up her stomach towards her still covered breasts- nipping here and there as he went.

*********

Ember can’t think straight any more.  All she can do is feel as his hot breath slowly makes its way up to her neck- licking and nipping as he went.

 

“Aaah...”

 

She lets out an almost relieved moan as he begins to play with her breasts- not caring that she couldn’t recall her bra ever coming off.  She just wanted to give every sense of control up to him and be swallowed up by the sensations and ministrations that only he was able to do.  

 

* **gasp** *

 

Her eyes shut tight as her body automatically arched up into him as he suckled and nipped at one of her breasts while the other was being pulled and softly kneaded under the pads of his fingers.  She blindly reaches out to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer into her chest as she starts to softly pant.  She feels him chuckle against her.  Fuck.  That dark little laugh of his always made her tremble. 

 

“What’s wrong baby?”

 

She wriggled under him, desperate for more… more… more anything.  She needed him.  She needed to feel him- on her, all over her, in her,  **anything thing!**

 

“R-rhys!  Rhys please!  I-”

 

“What baby?”

 

Oh god.  It was so hard for her to concentrate and form a coherent thought, much less form a sentence.  His voice combined with his skillful “light” teasing was driving her insane.

 

“P-please baby I n-need yo- aaah~!”

 

She gasped, bucking into his hand as he barely even touched her.  With a warning growl from him, she held herself still despite her trembling.  

 

“Heheheheh… is this what you want baby?”

 

“Ngghh!!”   _ Oh stars!  Just, just do it!  Please! _

 

“Is this what you want?”  Ember struggled to stay still with every light and gentle rub he gave her clit.

 

* **gasp** *

 

“Y-yes! Stars yes!“

 

“Heheheheheh… ok baby… since you’ve been good…”  He pulls his hand away, eliciting a small whine from her.  He gently kisses her before starting to painstakingly travel down her body, lazily licking down a trail, making her squirm underneath him.

 

_ Yes… yes… almost there…  _ “Aah!”  She lets out an almost exasperated moan as she feels Rhys completely ignore the one place she wants him to pay attention too.  Yet her body still twitches from the level of intense sensitivity as he lightly nuzzles her inner thighs and puffs warm breaths of air as he went.  Despite her weak attempts to stay still, she feels her hips move in desperation, aching for Rhys to touch her.  She feels his grip harden as his hands held her legs down.

 

“Stay. Still.”  She shivers under his commanding growl but settles down, though just barely.  “Good girl…”  She doesn’t have time to register his whisper when she feels her body arch up.

 

“Aaaaah~”   _ Oh fuuuuuuuck! _

 

Sinking her claws into the mattress, she twitched and wriggled under him as he began to lick her clit.  The lewd sounds of his tongue on her pussy making her more wet with desire.

 

“Uuhh~”

 

Yet the moment he began to suck and start lightly fingering her, she just couldn’t-  “Aaaaaah!”   _ Too much!  Too much!  _   The overwhelming pleasurable sensations suddenly too much for her to handle, to the point of her hands automatically reaching out to take a hold of anything- his head, his wrist,  **anything** ! 

**********

Rhys is startled out of his hungry instinctual desire to make Ember moan out for him.  It brings about the frustrated animalistic side of him as he feels her grab his head to direct him.  He feels a growl rumble from deep within his chest as he stops and wrenches her hands away.  Raising up, he pins them above her head as he establishes dominance.  “ **I said to stay still or I will stop** .”

 

“S-sorry, I’ll stay still.  I’ll stay still.  Just  **please** , Rhys I need you...” She pleaded, trying her best to remain motionless. Rhys heard a growl rip out from his throat. He had complete control over her. Continuing his ministrations with one hand, Ember lets out a small cry, desperatly struggling to keep Rhys appeased.  Satisfied with her obedience, he lets go of her wrists- opting to lower himself down on her yet again.

 

Rhys flicks his tongue over her clit, in a teasing manner- eyes darting up towards her face, as she moaned in bliss. He drank in every one of her expressions as the sight of her vulnerable state spurred him on. He allowed one paw to dip down into his pants as the other continues teasing her incessantly.  He grabs ahold of his girth and begins to stroke himself. 

 

He sucks on her clit, his moans stimulating her even more as he feels her walls tighten around his fingers.  _ She’s close.  _ Her moans begin to get louder, and she closes her eyes tightly. With a dominant growl he pulls away from her.

“ **On your knees** ,” His voice calm as he stares down at her panting form. He can see the annoyance in her eyes when she opens them. He pulls his pants down, to reveal a fully erect cock.

**********

_ I- what? No! No no no don’t stop! _  Ember’s eyes open in confusion, mind hazy and unable to understand why the wonderful sensations had stopped.  Looking up at Rhys, she couldn’t help the shiver that trailed down her spine.  

 

“ **On your knees** ”  

 

Though his deathly calm voice sent jolts of warmth to her aching core, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of annoyance.  But he had control, and she needed to obey.  Leaning forward, she goes to take a hold of his cock- gaining a satisfying hiss in response.  Though he might be directing her, she couldn’t help the smug feeling that she still had some semblance of control (even for just a second).  

 

Before he could “guide” her, she began to lick the sensitive areas, paying careful attention to each spot while she stroked his hard member.  “A-aah aaah… yeah… just like that baby...” She felt his fingers entwined in her hair as she continued.  “Stop”  He tugs on her hair to halt her movements.  Looking up, she pulls back causing an audible pop as her lips come off of him.  She scoots back on the bed as he motions her to move before he lays down as he sheds the rest of his clothing.  “Keep going”  Crawling over his body, she positions herself to face his cock while he gets a good view of her ass.  Taking him with her lips once more, she continued with her ministrations, causing a symphony of curses to come out of his lips as he twitched with pleasure.  Concentrated on pleasing him, she doesn’t see when he slips a finger in her slick slit.

 

“Mmmmh!”  

 

She gasps and moans at the sudden sensation.  Yet as she stops, they stop as well.

 

“ **I never told you to stop.** ”  She whimpers at his growl, wiggling her hips pleadingly. She continues bobbing her head up and down on his girth, moaning around his cock when Rhys slides his tongue over her slit. His cock begins to pulse and twitch. He’s so close… She can feel it.

 

“Good girl, that’s enough.” Rhys coos gently pushing her off of him and changing positions so that he’s on top of her, his paws indenting the bed beside each side of her head.

********* 

He pauses, drinking in her panting vulnerable form.  “Do you trust me?”  She lets out a shiver as she immediately whispers out her reply.

 

“Yes.”

 

He can’t hold himself back from crashing his lips against hers.  Placing a paw against her chest, he pulls back the invisible string to her SOUL. 

 

* **gasp** *

 

Ember gasps at the sudden motion, her SOUL now out for Rhys to marvel at.  He can’t help but look at her, all of her in amazement.  “You’re so beautiful.”  She trembles under his gaze.

 

“Rhys…”

 

Reaching at his chest, he pulls his own SOUL out for his mate to see. Ember’s eyes widen as he offers her his SOUL.  Chuckling, he cups her SOUL in his paws, bringing it close to his chest.

 

“My other half...” He whispers studying  _ her _ , “I love you so much Ember, I would die without you.” He breaths out looking in her eyes earnestly, placing a small kiss on her SOUL. Ember gasps out at the quick spark of emotion and sensations his kiss causes her.  Breathing out, she smiles as she leans up and throws her arms around him in a tight embrace as she buries her face in his neck.

 

He buries his face in her hair, he misses this the most when he’s not home… 

 

“Rhys…”  He’s brought back from his mental reverie at the longing in her voice.  “Rhys please… I need you…”  His SOUL visibly flutters for all to see as he takes in a sharp breath.

 

“Ok baby.  Ok.  I’m here…”  Rhys lets go of her soul. He wraps his arms around her lower back and her shoulders as he positions himself at her entrance. The souls draw together dangerously close. He allows himself to kiss her as he presses his tip into her folds, slowly inching himself inside of her. Embers grip on him tightens as she breaks their kiss to cry out in pleasure.

*******

“Ahhhh Rhys….” She arches her back into him pressing her breasts into his chest. She wraps her legs around his hips, making him hilt inside of her. 

 

“Fuck Em,” Rhys moans into her neck. The sound of his moans sending jolts down her spine and into her core. She wanted more of him.

 

“Rhys, move… Please move, I need it, I need you.” She begs trying to move her hips to get him to move.  She yelps out at his sudden movement as he begins to rut feverently into her, far gone in the bliss of their moment.  With each thrust, she swore she was close to seeing stars, moving her hips along with his in desperation to reach that singular sweet moment of release.  

 

“A-aaaah”  She felt her walls begin to spasm and tighten around the warmth of his cock.  “R-rhys!!”

 

He grunted in response as he picked up the pace, signifying he was close as well. Both he and Ember didn’t realize it, but they had lost track of their souls and the souls had drawn completely together, creating a more intense feeling than they had felt in a while. The two halves became one once more and that quickly brought the two mates over the edge.

 

“Cum with me baby,” Rhys whispered harshly, his thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy. At the sight and sound of her mate coming undone before her, Ember felt her walls instantly clamp down on him. The coil in her abdomen broke as she became a moaning mess.

 

With one final thrust, Rhys hilted himself completely inside her, all the while biting down on her shoulder.  She felt the warmth of his seed spilling inside of her. His moans muffled by her shoulder as his body spasmed with the last shocks of the orgasm as their SOULs recede back into their chests.

 

Bodies spent, Ember strokes the back of Rhys’ head as he collapses on her.  Turning his head he tiredly looks at her.  “Hey.”  He smiles at her in that infuriatingly adorable dorky way of his.  She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips.

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

Her SOUL flutters at his sleepy chuckle.

 

“So this the talk you wanted to have?”  She raises a teasing eyebrow at him.

 

“You know it.”

 

“Pfffft!  Asshole.”

 

“But I’m your asshole.”  He stupidly grins as he nuzzles into her neck, lightly kissing the bite mark he left behind.

 

She couldn’t help but start laughing at his childish display.

 

“Do you plan to keep the human hidden forever?”

 

“No… we… we just need time to figure things out…”

 

“Oh… I see…Ok.”

 

“Ok?”

 

“I’ll help keep things under wrap on my end… it’ll just cost ya.”  Again with the toothy grin…

 

“Pffft!  Well when you put it that way, maybe I don’t want your hel- * **giggle** * hey!”  She tried to wiggle away and stifle her giggling as he began to tickle her.

 

“Mmm… nah.  I’d rather get my payment heh heh heh!”

* * *

 

“Undyne.”

“Rhys.  Got me anything?”

“* **sigh** * Sorry boss.  Everythings normal here.  Couldn’t even sniff out anything out of place.”

“Seriously?! Arghhhh…. * **sigh** *  Fine… Ok… Thanks Rhys.  I appreciate it.”

“Sure thing boss.”

* **click** *

“Well?”  Ember drapes herself around Rhys’ shoulders as he sits at the edge of their bed.

“I think she bought it.”

“* **sigh** *  That’s a relief.  Should give us a little extra time…”

“You guys sure you know what you’re doing?  You know how Undyne is.  And if she starts sending other people from the capital…”

“I know.  I know.”

He turns his head to kiss her.  “Just stay safe ok?”

“* **grin** * You know I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this extra? Awesome! Did you hate this chapter? That's cool too xD Wanna come talk to us? Here are our tumblers!
> 
> (╭☞'ω')╭☞ Here [MikaPoki](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/) and right over here [Sparkzykun](http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/)☜╮(´ิ∀´ิ☜╮)


End file.
